What a Field Trip!
by lauren.redman.58
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story.If I make any mistakes,I will try to fix them. Please keep in mind that I do not own anything that is from Camp Lazlo. Camp Lazlo belongs to Cartoon Network.I am making this story for fun.If the rating of my story is not correct,please tell me what rating you think it should be,explain why,and I will either change it or keep it the same.
1. Getting Ready

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at Camp Kidney. All of the bean scouts were still asleep. All of a sudden,a sound of a trumpet was heard over the intercom. Then,there was a voice that said,"Good morning campers. It's time for breakfast. After that,please go to the camp entrance and wait."

Then a different voice said in an angry tone,"So move it!"Then the microphone got turned off so no one could hear anything else from the intercom."That should get them to move faster!"

"Um...Scoutmaster Lumpus,"a banana slug said to an angry moose."I know that you're in a hurry,but..."

"Slinkman!"Scoutmaster Lumpus rudely yelled at him."We can't be late on going to Acorn Flats to pick up Miss Doe,"he said with a smile while clasping his hands and having hearts floating around his head. Then,the hearts disappear. He stops clasping his hands and continues with a smile still on his face,"and her squirrel scouts."He stops smiling and asks,"Is everything ready?"

Slinkman takes out his clipboard to look at the list and says,"Almost."

Meanwhile at the camp entrance,all of the bean scouts were waiting since they were done eating breakfast."I wonder why we were told to wait here,"said a pink elephant.

"I don't know,but it did seem important,"said an orange monkey.

"Important,"a yellow rhino repeated the last word that the monkey said. Then,their scoutmaster appeared along with his assistant. They stood in front of the bean scouts.

"Bean scouts!"their scoutmaster yelled. The bean scouts gave him their attention. He told them that they were going with Miss Doe and her squirrel scouts on a field trip. Most of the bean scouts groaned at this. They were not very surprised,but the bean scouts and squirrel scouts did not get along all that much,so they were not very excited.

"Okay campers. Time to pack your belongings,"Slinkman said.

"And do it quick,because it is almost time to go!If you forget to pack anything,then that's too bad,because we are not coming back until the field trip is over!"yelled Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Why do we have to go with the squirrel scouts!?"a platypus asked angrily.

"Because I said so!Now move it!"The bean scouts did as they were told. The platypus was still angry,but he followed them to pack his belongings like everyone else. After everyone packed their things,it was time to go on the bus. It was time to pick up the squirrel scouts.


	2. Waiting for the Bus

Chapter 2

At the Acorn Flats entrance,there was a group of females with their belongings. It was obvious by how they were dressed that they were scouts. There was an alligator with short blond hair that did not seem happy at all."Do we really have to go with those stupid bean scouts again!?"

"I don't mind,"a mongoose with pink hair said.

"The only reason why is because that weird orange monkey,Lazlo,is going to be with them!"Once the alligator said that,a girraffe with short red hair and wearing glasses giggled as a sign of agreement.

"That is not true!"the pink haired mongoose said while feeling a bit offended. Even though she knew it was the only real reason,she was not going to admit it."Lazlo is not weird! Besides,even if he wasn't going on this trip,I would still go."She blushed.

The alligator smirked and said,"Oh really? Then, tell me why your face is red."The girraffe's giggling calmed down. She quirked her eyebrow and was also smirking.

"Like you're the one to talk Gretchen!"The mongoose was angry. She knew exactly how to get the smirk off of that alligator's face. She smirked and said,"You are only going on the trip to see Edward."

Gretchen's mouth gapes open and a pink tinge forms on her cheeks. The mongoose and girraffe laugh. This made Gretchen angry. She growls and says,"That's not true! I don't want to go anywhere with any of those stupid bean scouts! I'm only going,because I don't have a choice!"

They stop laughing and roll their eyes. "C-Can someone please help me with my l-luggage?"a female voice said.

"Don't worry Almondine. I'll help,"the mongoose said. She went over to help. Gretchen was still angry. The girraffe looked at her and smirked.

"What!?"Gretchen asked angrily.

"Edward?"the girraffe said. She quirked her eyebrow and continued,"I thought you liked Clam."

"I don't like any of those bean scouts! Why should I!? Why do you like those dung beetles!?"

The girraffe was disgusted,"Ew! No! They're so horrible!"

"But aren't they your-?"

"Sure! I was told that they were! I gave them a chance because of that,but I had an aweful time! Ever since then,whenever people say that we are, I don't believe them! It was an obvious lie and I fell for it!"

"Okay. Why do you like that stupid pink elephant?"

The girraffe was not disgusted,but she did have a blank look on her face."Well-Uh-Hmm."That was a good question. She tried to think of a reason,but she could not think of any at the moment. Why did she like him? She shrugged,gave her a puzzled look,and said,"I don't know."

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell you Nina! We don't know what they are planning! This could be a trap! That's why it would be better to not trust them!"

"I guess..."Nina said in a little bit of a sad tone. She was not really sure if Gretchen was right about that. Nina doubted that there was not a single bean scout that was trustworthy. The bean scouts from the Jelly Cabin seemed sincerely nice,but was she wrong? Were they faking it?

Almondine and the mongoose with pink hair returned to where Nina and Gretchen were with the other female scouts. The mongoose asked while carrying Almondine's luggage,"You guess what?"

"What did we miss?"Almondine asked. Nina was about to tell them,but she didn't get a chance,because she wasn't fast enough.

"Aren't you just excited girls?" a female deer with short blond hair asked in a happy tone. She had been talking about what the field trip was,but Gretchen,Nina,Almondine,and the mongoose only heard the question that the deer asked them and the other female scouts.

"I don't see why we have to go!"Gretchen said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Scout Master Lompus invited us to attend to one of the most breath taking places in the world with his bean scouts. This is really exciting,but please be on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Yes Miss Doe,"all of the female scouts said.

"They should be here any minute."Miss Doe sees a raised hand."Yes Patsy?"

"What about Miss Mucus?"the pink-haired mongoose,Patsy,asked.

Miss Doe frowns and says,"Unfortunately,she won't be coming with us."The female scouts gasp at this."She's been rather ill recently,"she smiles and continues,"but I called someone to take care of her until she is feeling better." The female scouts were nervous about leaving Miss Mucus behind while they were going to be on a field trip. This never happened on a field trip before.

A bus came to the entrance and its doors opened. "It's time to go,"Slinkman said. All of the female scouts that were at the entrance went on the bus. Everyone on the bus was going to their destination unaware of what lies ahead.


End file.
